


The Hulk Experiment I of IV

by geekinlikeaboss



Series: The Hulk Experiment [1]
Category: Bruce Banner - Fandom, Hulk - Fandom, HulkingFrostIron, Iron Man - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: M/M, NSFW, There is no excuse for this, at all, oh my fucking god, seriousyl, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekinlikeaboss/pseuds/geekinlikeaboss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*shakes head* I...I just have no idea what I was thinking. I got bored and had way too much caffeine.</p><p>Premise: Poor Bruce hasn't been able to safely get off in a couple of years and Tony asks Loki to do him a solid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I of IV

Loki: * _worried expression_ * Anthony, I’m having some second thoughts about this…

Tony: * _comforting_ * Hey, it’s okay. You know you can always say no.

Loki: * _relieved_ * Thank you, Tony. I..

Tony: * _smug antagonism_ * But the safety word is “Puny God.”

Loki: * _irate nose crinkle_ *…

Tony: * _wicked smile_ *

Loki: * _unbuttoning shirt_ * Banner! Get on the bed and prepare yourself!

_**~6 hours later~** _

Bruce: * _hair tousled, clothing torn and askew_ * So, uhm…sorry for uh…Hulking out…ya know while we were…uhm…

Tony: * _sitting comfortably on a chair and smiling_ *

Loki: * _lying face down on the bed, hips supported by pillows and not moving_ *

Bruce: * _flushed and embarrassed_ * I guess I just haven’t gotten off like that in…ya know a while so…

Tony: * _forgiving_ * Don’t worry about it. Loki was happy to oblige.

Loki: * _not moving_ * grrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooooooooooan

Bruce: * _looks awkward_ * Uhm…yes…thank you…Loki

Tony: * _gives Loki a loving/amused look_ *

Loki: * _not moving_ *…

Tony: * _raises eyebrow_ * Same time next month?

Loki: * _still not moving_ * Absolutely <3 <3 <3


	2. The Hulk Experiment II of IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part II. Because.

Loki: _*standing and dinking a cup of tea_ *

Clint: _*comes in, notices Loki*_ Surprised to see you standing.

Loki: _*snide irritation*_ And why is that, exactly?

Clint: _*mocking*_ Well I heard you and Bruce were uh…smashing.

Loki: * _eye roll of condescending arrogance*_ For your information that was nearly two weeks ago.

Tony: _*sneaking up with an evil glint in eye*_

Loki: *posturing* Not to mention I am a GOD. And fully capable of healing…

Tony: _*impishly gives Loki a gentle poke with one finger on the ass cheek*_

Loki: _*look of intense, screaming, tear jerking, soul rending pain*_

Clint: _*laughing so hard he can barely stand*_

Loki: * _eye twitch*_ Et tu, Anthony?

Tony: _*grinning like a boss*_ This is so worth not getting laid.


	3. The Hulk Experiment III of IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The downside to fucking the Hulk doesn't stop at owies.

**_~3 weeks later~_ **

Loki: _*on hands and knees, blushing and smiling*_ Oh, Anthony! Your fingers feel so good!

Tony: _*arching eyebrows*_ Uhhhh…fingers?

Loki: _*embarrassed realization*_

Loki: _*face palms*_ You’ve got the whole hand in there, haven’t you?

Tony: _*slightly impressed but nonchalant*_ Actually, we’re about half way up the arm at this point.

Loki: _*hands covering face*_ FML.


	4. The Hulk Experiment IV of IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale...this took like 10 minuets. Grand total.

**_~1 month later!_ **

Tony: _*absently working on science*_

Loki: _*comes in cheerfully*_ Oh, Anthony!

Tony: _*distracted*_ Yeah babe?

Loki: _*grabs Tony’s hands and slaps them on his ass*_ Guess what’s all better?

Tony: _*thrilled*_ Seriously? Like really seriously?

Loki: * _grinning and licentious*_ Take me to bed and debauch me, mortal!

**_~10 minuets later~_ **

Loki: _*looking at Tony with awkward apologetic face*_

Tony: _*holding pillow to chest and looking irritated*_

Loki: _*rubs neck, looking off into distance sheepishly*_

Tony: _*holding pillow to chest and looking VERY irritated*_

Loki: _*twiddles thumbs*_ Sooooooooo…

Tony: _*holding pillow to chest and looking VERY irritated and blushing*_

Loki: _*conversationally*_ Maybe…you could wear one of those extenders…with the nubs…

Tony: _*still clutching pillow*_ I AM NOT IN A COMPETITION WITH BRUCE BANNER!!!


End file.
